emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6366 (11th October 2012)
Plot Jimmy is at the end of his tether with his brother, and is worried about the situation with Carl and Chas. Later, Jimmy is thrown when he sees a 'For Sale' sign being put up outside his own house. He questions Carl, reminding him that family is all they have left, but he is shaken by Carl's harsh words. Jimmy feels angry, broken and bereft. In The Woolpack, Charity is intrigued further by what Carl's plans are, with him wanting to sell the house and his share of the business. Later, Jimmy is hurt and angry when Carl explains that he doesn't care about him and is happy to throw him out. Meanwhile, Megan is angry with Katie when a lady from the stables comes to complain about the noise from the festival as it's disturbing the horses. Katie is later shaken when Megan tells her that she needs to know her place and Declan is not interested in her pitiful stables. As the festival is being set up backstage, Megan snaps again and Declan intervenes. He is secretly amused that Katie threatened to hit Megan and they smile at each other - a hint that not everything is as it seems. Later, Katie thanks Elaine for her earlier showdown about the horses, and Elaine heads off to enjoy her VIP festival ticket. Declan tells Katie they've sold all the festival tickets and she can now sue him for the full £250,000. Katie is victorious after speaking to her solicitor and tells him that she can take Declan for everything. Elsewhere, Adam flirts with Victoria as he heads to the festival with her and Amy, Dan is concerned about the feud between Diane and Chas, Chas dreads what Carl's about to do as he is adamant they'll be together, while Rishi helps Rachel move her things to Tenants Cottage. Cast Regular cast *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Carl King - Tom Lister *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson Guest cast *Elaine Dawson - Andrea Edwards *Sign Man - Eamonn Fleming *Steward - Craig Cunningham Locations *Café Main Street - Exterior *Mill Cottage - Dining room, kitchen and living room *Brook Cottage - Living room *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Office and kitchen *Robblesfield Way *Main Street *David's - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office and front garden *Homefields festival site Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,810,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes